Miss Maryam's Pleasing Poems
by gummysnakes
Summary: Take a trip through Kanaya's diary, and read all about how well she gets along with all her female friends!
1. Aradia

_Dearest Diary..._

 _It's been a long time since I've sat_ down _to write_

 _But I guess I was feeling creative this night_

 _I simply must jot down my thoughts of delight_

 _Regarding my dear friend I gave quite a bite_

 _=!=_

 _Her name is Aradia, a rustblood you see_

 _I invited her to spend some time with me_

 _A few cups of tea and a story or two_

 _And perhaps something more between us would ensue_

 _=!=_

 _Her smile was bright and so full of good cheer_

 _I simply could not wait for her to be here_

 _My patience rewarded, she entered my hive_

 _With an aura that sent me into overdrive_

 _=!=_

 _Did she mean to seduce me? Truly I did not know_

 _A lovely black dress, a cute little bow_

 _Her hair cut down long, gracing over her shoulder_

 _Fighting back desire, I resisted to hold her_

 _=!=_

 _My hive door was locked, I had her in my clutches_

 _And to my surprise, she began the first touches_

 _Her arms wrapped around me so tight and so snug_

 _As she pulled me, tenderly, into a grand hug_

 _=!=_

 _I led her to the kitchen, her hand holding mine_

 _To the room in which she and I would unwind_

 _There were no dim candles, there was no cheap wine_

 _Yet still I knew that she'd be mine in due time_

 _=!=_

 _Spent a long time together, she and I, this one night_

 _As I kept dearest, greatest Aradia in sight_

 _She noticed for sure as she stared right back at me_

 _Betwixt us was rising lust, sensuality_

 _=!=_

 _We crept up the stairs to my bedroom quite cozy_

 _And I noticed that still now, her cheeks were quite rosy_

 _She entered before me, her eagerness rising_

 _And, might I just say? She looked so appetizing_

 _=!=_

 _Clothing flew quickly, and tossed aside swiftly_

 _Did she have a matesprit? She did not seem guilty_

 _I brought her so close, fingers grazing her skin_

 _For I knew I could awaken lust within_

 _=!=_

 _A sigh left her lips as I squeezed her breast_

 _A wondrous sound that left me feeling blessed_

 _Yet hungry for more, I'm quite insatiable_

 _Believe me I knew, this rustblood was_ _tamable_

 _=!=_

 _Our bodies had fallen atop my soft bed_

 _"Touch me, keep going, please…" she had pled_

 _I granted her wish and I touched her some more_

 _When I nipped at her neck… Oh, how she swore_

 _=!=_

 _My fangs grazed her skin, so warm and inviting_

 _A memory so lustful, it's hard to keep writing_

 _It was a moment so pleasurable, so exciting_

 _It was all so perfect. The mood, the lighting_

 _=!=_

 _I bit down so rough, drawing forth a meek squeak_

 _And my fingers, to calm her, ran over her cheek_

 _I drank free her blood, so red and so sweet_

 _To be truly blunt, what else could compete?_

 _=!=_

 _If I wasn't careful I surely would drown_

 _This is what I thought as my fingers moved down_

 _Past my darling's breasts, her naval, her hips_

 _"Oh fuck," she had whispered, curse leaving her lips_

 _=!=_

 _As I moved my hand down, her legs, they did spread_

 _As she writhed and shook gently atop my grand bed_

 _My fingers did tease, they did rub, they did prod_

 _Which had left dear Aradia lustful and awed_

 _=!=_

 _I drank more from her neck, her sweet, precious red blood_

 _The divine fluid oozing like miniature flood_

 _And my fingers did pump inside her, to and fro_

 _She loved every moment, as curling toes showed._

 _=!=_

 _Faster, faster now, faster now still_

 _I'd give her a climax or two, yes, I will_

 _My tongue lapped her blood as I fingered her entrance_

 _And upon me Aradia would build a dependence_

 _=!=_

 _All of a sudden she threw her head back_

 _But I never did stop my euphoric attack_

 _She shook and she cried out, she had reached her peak_

 _All thanks to proficiency. Yes, my technique_

 _=!=_

 _It's not over yet though, of that I'm most certain_

 _I've locked all the doors, I've closed all the curtains_

 _I'm not finished just yet, Megido you see_

 _We'll have fun, just you wait, just you and just me_

 _=!=_

 _I pulled my fingers from her wet and slick hole_

 _Another orgasm: That is my goal_

 _When I told her, she giggled, and said "Bring it on."_

 _I'm the queen of her body, and she is my pawn_

 _=!=_

 _Without even asking, she flipped herself over_

 _And wiggled her rump, giving it more exposure_

 _I gave it a slap, watching firm flesh jiggle_

 _"Be as rough as you want, I'm really not brittle!"_

 _=!=_

 _Good gracious Megido, you're so fun and hardy_

 _You and I, dear girl, make up quite the party_

 _I already planned to bring her here again_

 _For a good fuck or two, every now and then_

 _=!=_

 _Nevertheless I got up right behind_

 _And pressed my thick bulge up to entrance aligned_

 _I slipped deep inside her, and I heard her moan:_

 _"Oh god, you're so big! If only I'd known!"_

 _=!=_

 _"We'll make up for lost time, I promise, don't worry."_

 _"Come by anytime, there is really no hurry."_

 _She looked back and smiled, then bit her lip sternly_

 _As she pushed herself forward, then pulled right back firmly_

 _=!=_

 _A moan left my lips as she started us up_

 _And moved back and forth while we started to fuck_

 _"Give it to me," she whispered, "And don't make me beg."_

 _With that said and done, I'd caressed both her legs_

 _=!=_

 _Her rump was so plump and an excellent feature_

 _But this is my room, and I am the teacher_

 _I reached up and pulled on her curly black locks_

 _While she moaned like a good girl, wearing knee socks_

 _=!=_

 _"That's it," I praised, "Back it up, right this instant."_

 _While I thrust to and fro, my cock like a piston_

 _I thrust back and forth, and I humped her fine booty_

 _Oh, to please all my friends, now that is my duty_

 _=!=_

 _She moaned out with lust and she cried out so loudly_

 _While I kept up my pumping, fucking her proudly_

 _I took her from behind, ten minutes I thrust_

 _Till she came once again, just like we discussed_

 _=!=_

 _I finished inside her, reaching an orgasm_

 _And I say carefully without hint of sarcasm:_

 _As I emptied myself and I filled up her nook_

 _I knew in that moment that I was just hooked_

 _=!=_

 _Aradia breathed hard. She sighed. She panted_

 _I knew that my fucking had left her enchanted_

 _Her eyes did flutter, and soon they did close_

 _From the climax and blood loss, she fell to a doze_

 _=!=_

 _How silly this girl, who I thought would last longer_

 _Oh well, I supposed, I simply was stronger_

 _When she would awaken, she and I'd have more fun_

 _So goodnight, Aradia, my girl number one._


	2. Nepeta

_Diary, oh Diary, I simply must tell you about last night…_

 _It was a quiet night, of that I was sure_

 _Yet my loneliness, oh, it required a cure_

 _So I swallowed anxiety, picked up the phone_

 _And prepared to converse with Nepeta Leijon_

 _=!=_

 _"I'm not busy," she said, "We can hang out, tee hee!"_

 _I was flattered, amused. She would spend time with me!_

 _"I'll be there really soon, I can't wait to see you!"_

 _And just for the moment, I bid her adieu_

 _=!=_

 _It took naught but an hour and my darling was here_

 _But we wouldn't have coffee. No wine and no beer_

 _Tea'd be just the thing for Nepeta and I_

 _By night's end I'm sure her feelings would amplify_

 _=!=_

 _She leapt up to the air and pulled me to a hug_

 _At this point, I'll admit, I was feeling quite smug_

 _So I let my hand wander, to feel up her tail_

 _And just as I expected, I'd pleased the female_

 _=!=_

 _Her cheeks had flushed olive right there at the door_

 _"Oh gosh Kanaya, no one's ever done that before!"_

 _A pity my dear, but tonight there's no worry_

 _With no more than a giggle, brought her in with a hurry_

 _=!=_

 _"Is that catnip tea I smell?" Nepeta had said_

 _"Forget what I brought let's just have that instead!"_

 _In short time we did, seated 'cross from each other_

 _I knew she'd adore. I'm the tea leaf mother_

 _=!=_

 _"It tastes sooooo good!" she said with a giggle_

 _While the tail right behind her did wiggle and wiggle_

 _"Have as much as you like, it's no worry," I assured_

 _As I thought of the oliveblood girl I had lured_

 _=!=_

 _She drank her cup quickly, then cup two, then cup three!_

 _And all the while Nepeta smiled with glee_

 _We talked a great deal, we spoke a great length_

 _I could feel our intimacy growing in strength_

 _=!=_

 _The next half hour I'll admit was a blur_

 _I remember her laugh, I remember her purr_

 _But I did not remember just when, why, and how_

 _Dear Nepeta had sat right in my lap. Me-ow!_

 _=!=_

 _How could I complain? How could I distress?_

 _Here seated on me: a gorgeous tigress_

 _She spoke up again, without any delay:_

 _"You're so fun, Kanaya! Wanna role play?"_

 _=!=_

 _Playing hard to get, Nepeta? Ah ha, I see_

 _You slip into my hive, you drink all my tea_

 _And now you wish to indulge in a game?_

 _Darling little Leijon, I'm so glad you came_

 _=!=_

 _The game had begun, I'd slipped into my role_

 _And if I played right, I'd slip into her hole_

 _But for now, let's not think of a thing quite so lewd_

 _Let us-Now hold on, Nepeta? Just why are you nude?_

 _=!=_

 _"I can't play like this, I'd get my clothes dirty!"_

 _You sneaky little thing. This is you being flirty?_

 _My eyes wandered over Nep's cute little breasts_

 _And she seemed to not mind. No little protests_

 _=!=_

 _"I'm queen of the cats, and I'm one you can't tame!_

 _So let's get started, and let's play the game!"_

 _=!=_

 _"Just a moment," I asked, "Which role will I play?"_

 _"You're exploring," she said, "And you are my prey!"_

 _=!=_

 _Without warning she leapt, ah yes, she did pounce_

 _"Gonna get ya! Gonna get ya!" Nepeta announced_

 _I dodged to the right and I dodged to the left_

 _To avoid the girl's pouncing, no matter how deft_

 _=!=_

 _"I'm too fast for you, queen of the cats, I'm no prey."_

 _"You'll have to go and catch someone else this day!"_

 _=!=_

 _"I want no one else!" Nep had said with a snicker_

 _If quizzed on which girl was most fun, bet I'd pick her_

 _=!=_

 _Her rumble spheres jiggled and shook with each leap_

 _I knew on my face that a smile did creep_

 _And distracted I was, she had finally caught me_

 _Of course I wondered what her punishment would be_

 _=!=_

 _"Hee hee! I've got you! I've finally got you!"_

 _She said as her tail swished, and her smile grew_

 _There I lay, both amused and transfixed_

 _A smile of my own, on my face affixed_

 _=!=_

 _"You've caught me, good queen, this I could not see!"_

 _"Now what are you going to do to me?"_

 _=!=_

 _She paused with a look that confusion did show._

 _"Hmm hmm hmm… I don't know!"_

 _=!=_

 _"Maybe I should EAT YOU!" she said with a growl_

 _"What do you think of THAT?" she asked me with a scowl_

 _=!=_

 _"Don't eat me, cat queen, I'll do all that you want."_

 _She's still naked, I'll add, greatly nonchalant_

 _=!=_

 _"Anything?" she asked, with her head to the side_

 _"Anything." I repeated, hand on her backside_

 _"I'll please you, just you wait, I'll make you so happy."_

 _"Then touch me again!" she said, "Make it snappy!"_

 _=!=_

 _She certainly did not have to tell me twice_

 _It's a part of our game. She and I would entice_

 _So I grabbed and I groped and I felt up her ass_

 _Oh how crude of me… I swear, I have class!_

 _=!=_

 _Nepeta purred and she moaned very sweetly_

 _I knew right then, that I'd please her completely_

 _A whisper, a touch, as the oliveblood loomed_

 _And in due time, I held her, took her to my room_

 _=!=_

 _By now we both knew this was more than just playing_

 _Twas obvious from all that we were conveying_

 _I stripped from my clothes, Nep would not be alone_

 _One thing led to another, 'fore she sat on her throne_

 _=!=_

 _The girl rode my face, and she humped with great vigor_

 _As I worked my tongue hard right up against her trigger_

 _She squirmed and she moaned and she purred and she sighed_

 _While my hands grazed her hips, and I tongued her insides_

 _=!=_

 _"Kanaya!" she cried, "Ohh yes, ohh god!"_

 _"Keep going, yes, yes!" she begged with a nod_

 _I drank as she oozed all her delicious juices_

 _And praised The Tongue for its multiple uses_

 _=!=_

 _She came hard with a moan and splashed right on my face_

 _But I kept up with my tongue. You know, just in case_

 _She slowed down her riding, ending with a sigh_

 _But I knew, and she knew, this was far from good-bye_

 _=!=_

 _In no time she lay back, looking up as I fucked her_

 _While I bit hard her neck, bucking hips as I sucked her_

 _I drank down her blood, ah, it tasted so nice_

 _Don't think ill of me please, for we've all got a vice_

 _=!=_

 _Nepeta moaned and she cried while I pounded_

 _I'm happy for her, all this pleasure unbounded_

 _I'll always treat you like this, sweet oliveblood girl_

 _Come by anytime, and I'll give you a whirl_

 _=!=_

 _She came alongside me, I pumped her so full_

 _She gasped as she peaked, my hair she did pull_

 _"Shhh, just relax, calm down with me, sweetie."_

 _"I filled you right up, there's no need to be greedy."_

 _=!=_

 _Nep giggled and moaned, caught in afterglow sure_

 _I knew well she could not resist my allure_

 _Stay for more, Nepeta, it shall be me and you_

 _You can always come by, my sweet girl number two._


	3. Terezi

_Oh dear Diary, I had another great night…_

 _I'll admit that this evening I felt quite aroused_

 _Yet no matter how naughty the sites that I browsed_

 _I knew that I needed someone here with me_

 _And so smiling with glee, I contacted Terezi_

 _=!=_

 _She was quite pleased to hear me from over the phone_

 _Yet I knew straightaway that I must hear her tone_

 _As I propose that she come for a brief stay_

 _Perhaps tea, and biscuits, and a talk if she may_

 _=!=_

 _Didn't need much convincing, she wanted to come_

 _Since like me, being lonesome would make her feel glum_

 _So I unlocked the door and awaited Pyrope_

 _And she would arrive in due time, I sure hope_

 _=!=_

 _My patience rewarded, she came not too late_

 _I was anxious to start and begin this fine date_

 _"Nice to see ya, Kanaya," she said with a grin_

 _Walking in with her cane so the fun would begin_

 _=!=_

 _She stopped in her moving and sniffed at the air_

 _Before turning back 'round with her nose in my hair_

 _"Ooh, smells good, I love it!" Terezi said loudly_

 _"New perfume, huh?" I nodded, confirming quite proudly_

 _=!=_

 _She walked once again with her hips swishing slyly_

 _And entered my kitchen, not at all shyly_

 _I followed yet first I eyed close that fine rump_

 _Goodness gracious Terezi, that thing is so plump_

 _=!=_

 _Thoughts were still on her ass when I entered the room_

 _And I moved to the stove so my work would resume_

 _"The tea's almost done," I said turning right back_

 _To see dear old Terezi was fetching a snack_

 _=!=_

 _She looked in my fridge bending ever so slightly_

 _Again treating me to a view oh-so sightly_

 _I bit my lip thinking how fun it would be_

 _To bring her upstairs and forget all the tea_

 _=!=_

 _She turned all a sudden, a smile so wide_

 _Looking over sans shame, moving hips side to side_

 _"You staring at my butt?" she asked, shaking it still_

 _And I felt as though more than just tea would then spill_

 _=!=_

 _"Of course not," I lied, feeling nervous and caught_

 _The damn girl was quite blind, how did she know, I thought_

 _"Don't lie! I can tell that you're liking the view."_

 _I ignored her right then, moving on with my brew_

 _=!=_

 _Quite soon we were drinking, and having a blast_

 _Forgetting the awkward moment that had passed_

 _Pyrope's laugh was quite cute, and sometimes she would snort_

 _And she spoke at great length, left no room to retort_

 _=!=_

 _Soon the topic of quadrants did too come to pass_

 _When Pyrope spoke again, not at all feeling crass_

 _"I don't want any quadrants right now, they're so dumb."_

 _"I really just want to have lots and lots of fun!"_

 _=!=_

 _"Do you like fun, Kanaya?" she asked with a wink_

 _"Absolutely," I said, taking another drink_

 _Then without thought I added, straightaway saying:_

 _"I'll have fun with you, cause it's you that I'm craving."_

 _=!=_

 _"Oh yeah?" she asked true, with an ear-to-ear smile_

 _"If that's the case, why don't I stay for a while?"_

 _"Stay the night," I implored, "And we'll have so much fun."_

 _"I assure you the evening's only just begun."_

 _=!=_

 _Next I knew we were kissing, her lips right on mine_

 _And I ran my hand up her back, gracing her spine_

 _Allowing Terezi to whimper and whine_

 _For my touch is electric, some say it's divine_

 _=!=_

 _Over her neck, my fangs certainly grazed_

 _And I knew fairly soon that Pyrope would be dazed_

 _I lifted her chin and I held close her gaze_

 _I said "Onto your knees, and no further delays."_

 _=!=_

 _She wasted no time as she lifted my skirt_

 _Knowing dinner was over, now time for dessert_

 _Terezi fell right to her knees with a blush_

 _And when she started working, I struggled to hush_

 _=!=_

 _She jerked my thick bulge up and down, up and down_

 _And she took in the tip with her tongue swirling 'round_

 _I sighed deeply true, for it felt far too nice_

 _Pyrope's lips on my shaft were utter paradise_

 _=!=_

 _Her sucking continued, she was very eager_

 _And she didn't neglect my wet nook, either_

 _Terezi slid a finger inside, ever lightly_

 _And rubbed my best spot, moving digit precisely_

 _=!=_

 _Not soon after my bulge disappeared down her throat_

 _As she took it all in, her cheeks starting to bloat_

 _I moaned once again, moved a hand through her hair_

 _Knowing I've never been sucked quite like this, I swear_

 _=!=_

 _What a good girl she was, tending right to my bulge_

 _She needed a reward, but of course, to indulge_

 _As she engulfed my shaft, for some time she did work_

 _I saw all the while her daring little smirk_

 _=!=_

 _I came from her sucking and fed her my essence_

 _Unloading down her throat from the wondrous session_

 _She drank it down quickly, not spilling a drop_

 _The pleasure was intense, I'd thought my heart stopped_

 _=!=_

 _"You liked that?" she asked, kissing side of my length_

 _And I nodded, breathlessly, almost no more strength_

 _"You taste really good, but I want some more!"_

 _And in short time she stood, getting up off the floor_

 _=!=_

 _We came to my room and I tossed her to bed_

 _Thinking Terezi needed a fucking instead_

 _With a smile she bent over, flaunting that ass_

 _With its juicy plumpness, its firmness, its mass_

 _=!=_

 _The bedding did shake with a rhythmic creak_

 _And every so often Terezi would squeak_

 _I took her from behind, her rump up, her face down_

 _Getting Terezi used to my pleasure playground_

 _=!=_

 _"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" she cried with a shudder_

 _Pyrump's fine booty taking all as I fucked her_

 _She moved right against me, she wanted it deep_

 _As the throes of pleasure upon us did creep_

 _=!=_

 _I was rough as she wanted, her ass I did spank_

 _I thrust even faster, her hair I did yank_

 _Her moans filled the room, her nook was so snug_

 _And right there from behind, I pulled her to a hug_

 _=!=_

 _Pyrope fell against me, and reached her climax_

 _While I moved fingers gently, caressing her back_

 _She shuddered and writhed and she cried out with glee_

 _Giving both of us pleasure and warm ecstasy_

 _=!=_

 _I filled her right then, pumping spunk deep inside_

 _I couldn't stop cumming even if I tried_

 _Unloading myself in her hot and sweet nook_

 _This lovemaking session was one for the books_

 _=!=_

 _As I filled her right up with my warm gooey load_

 _I bit her neck hard drinking sweet blood that flowed_

 _It always tastes better right after you pop_

 _Once I get a taste, I just cannot stop_

 _=!=_

 _Terezi and I screwed twice more that hot night_

 _And she slept soundly with me, a beautiful sight_

 _She shuddered in slumber till I held her close_

 _For when Pyrope is comfy, I like her the most_

 _=!=_

 _As she snored in my arms, I smiled content_

 _Squeezed ever so lightly and basked in her scent_

 _Oh, I'm so glad you spent this time with me_

 _Sweet dreams, dear Terezi, my girl number three_


	4. Vriska

_Dear Diary, my knees are weak and my body is trembling. Let me tell you why…_

 _I'll spare you the intro, it's rather quite slow_

 _But I'll talk in great length of the tale's apex, though_

 _Picture me, with my back to the wall and a shudder_

 _A blush on my face, my lips caught in a stutter_

 _=!=_

 _Vriska's her name, and I'd moaned it before_

 _And I thought she would never come back anymore_

 _I didn't invite her, she came on her own_

 _I'd have prepared us some tea, if only I'd known_

 _=!=_

 _It was clear very soon she came by for one thing_

 _Just as I suspected, she wanted a fling_

 _She pressed me to the wall with her lips near my ear_

 _Saying "Aren't you glad I came over here?"_

 _=!=_

 _Before I replied she kissed me on the cheek_

 _And she rubbed my hips causing me to feel meek_

 _I wanted her bad, and she knew it well_

 _Vriska knew how to coax me from my shell_

 _=!=_

 _She kept me pinned further, lips trailed to my neck_

 _Before she bit down just to keep me in check_

 _With her I'm submissive, it gets me so hot_

 _Like a moth in a web, I find myself caught_

 _=!=_

 _I nodded and sighed and took her to my block_

 _We stepped inside quick, the door we did lock_

 _She sat on the edge of my bed with a smile_

 _After she stripped nude and threw clothes in a pile_

 _=!=_

 _I've explored her body much more than my own_

 _I know where to kiss, and how to make her moan_

 _She loves being bitten, she loves to bite too_

 _And, honestly now, there's much stress to get through_

 _=!=_

 _I stripped after her and I fell to my knees_

 _Wrapped my hand 'round her bulge and I gave it a squeeze_

 _I kissed just the tip and I stroked her bulge slow_

 _"Oh yeah," my ex moaned, "Just go with the flow…"_

 _=!=_

 _"I've done this before, you don't have to tell me,"_

 _"I know how to please you, on that we agree."_

 _=!=_

 _Her bulge twitched and throbbed, she liked it so far_

 _I admired her body and all of her scars_

 _I needed the pleasure, but she did more so_

 _For that I slunk down, and I started to blow_

 _=!=_

 _I moved up and down, and I sucked her up good_

 _I took her length deep, yes, as much as I could_

 _Soon I felt her hand raking through my short hair_

 _And I heard a long moan of hot lust, not despair_

 _=!=_

 _She throbbed in my mouth, she could not resist_

 _Yet neither could I, who really missed this_

 _She moaned a great deal yet we're just getting started_

 _And from her black lips a soft curse had departed_

 _=!=_

 _I kept up my work, my expert blowjob_

 _I needed a prize, oh I'm such a slob_

 _Vriska's moans and groans are sure good reward_

 _But nothing beats all of the cum that soon pours_

 _=!=_

 _I went along faster, I coughed and I gagged_

 _She moved her hand too, it stroked and it grabbed_

 _And soon Vriska held a good chunk of my hair_

 _While she fucked my face deep and fast, losing care_

 _=!=_

 _I knew she was close, oh so close to her peak_

 _Vriska moaned and she groaned and she shuddered and squeaked_

 _And right then and there, she had cum down my throat_

 _Her load gooey and warm and sweet-tasting, to note_

 _=!=_

 _But I was not finished, oh I was not done_

 _She had more for me, we'd be having more fun_

 _I coughed, licked my lips, and I gave her a wink_

 _She knew just what I thought, once again we're in sync_

 _=!=_

 _Not two minutes later I'm riding her bulge_

 _I love when she's in me, that I'll sure divulge_

 _Her hands on my hips, a smile on her lips_

 _I know what to do if I wish to transfix_

 _=!=_

 _She's deep in my nook and I'm right on her lap_

 _And, as if right on cue, my own rump she did slap_

 _"That's it, fucking take it," she said with a growl_

 _I give her so much, even pleasurable howls_

 _=!=_

 _She spanked me hard - oh, what a bad bitch I've been_

 _I wondered: Was there some trouble I was in?_

 _Have I been a bad girl? Did I misbehave?_

 _That's sure what I thought from the smacks that she gave_

 _=!=_

 _I'll be your good girl, Vriska, really, I promise_

 _I bare myself to you, and to you I'm honest_

 _You play my body like an instrument, mistress_

 _And I find your need for control so delicious_

 _=!=_

 _I stared in her eyes, enjoying the view_

 _"That's it, look at me when I'm fucking you…"_

 _I nodded so desperate, I held her close gaze_

 _Goodness gracious, a girl could stay like this for days_

 _=!=_

 _Over and over I bounced and I bounced_

 _The bed's creaking, our moaning, became more pronounced_

 _I kissed her neck during our sexual romp_

 _Dragged my tongue right across, then I gave a hard chomp_

 _=!=_

 _I had my fill soon while I reached my strong peak_

 _A climax so intense, that I could not speak_

 _Vriska hit her own orgasm with a scream_

 _As she spread my legs wide and she filled me with cream_

 _=!=_

 _I fell to the bed with a deep heavy sigh_

 _Caught in the throes of a sexual high_

 _Yet seeking more fun, yes indeed an encore_

 _I said "I've still been bad, so please punish me more?"_

 _=!=_

 _I coughed and I choked as she held my neck tight_

 _My body did shiver with intense delight_

 _(Even now recollecting, I struggle to write)_

 _(When Vriska's most rough, each night is a highlight)_

 _=!=_

 _Sweat beaded her body, her hair was a mess_

 _She thrust harder and deeper, a pleasure express_

 _In due time she would hit her climax like the rest_

 _Unload right upon me, coat me with her stress_

 _=!=_

 _"You like when I choke you?" I nodded with glee_

 _"You've been really bad lately." I had to agree_

 _"Do you want to get covered?" I did! Oh my god_

 _When she marks me as hers, I'm always left awed_

 _=!=_

 _This time's no exception, she slipped from my nook_

 _And she stroked herself fast while I panted and shook_

 _My wish was then granted as Vriska did hum_

 _Shooting her nice load to cover me with cum_

 _=!=_

 _This way I'm all hers, well at least for this evening_

 _She left me all splashed and stained, true, I was beaming!_

 _I panted and rest covered in sticky blue_

 _Once again, darling Vriska, an 8/8 screw_

 _=!=_

 _I'm happy to help Vriska pump out her stress_

 _Just like last time, she'll come back tomorrow, I guessed_

 _Dear Vriska, who's output I always adore_

 _You've proven again you're my girl number four_


End file.
